


Ultimate Vengeance

by emmagh_kaytea



Category: DC Comics, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagh_kaytea/pseuds/emmagh_kaytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small intro just to set the scene in Belle Reve prison, featuring Harley and Griggs. The Joker will follow in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Vengeance

Harley lay on the cool ground of her cell wondering where The Joker was, _is he looking for me? It's been weeks._ _No. Of course he is_ , if only she could get in contact with him. Her mind was so fuzzy, every time she looked around it was a haze of swimming images and distant sounds echoing in her head.  
  
It had been her decision to refuse meals as a sign of protest, the guards had asked her constantly what she wanted in order for her to eat but her answer was something that they couldn't give her. "I want to see my Puddin'." This only resulted in snarky comments and laughs. The alpha guard, Griggs, even brought her a plate of pudding for her to eat. "Look hotness, it's your puddin'!", the blonde made efforts to stand to only collapse against the bars of her cell, Griggs laughed.   
  
"When I get out of here....you-you're in so much trouble," her voice was a pathetic dry whisper. Griggs let out a chuckle, "listen hotness, if you don't eat that we're gonna have to do this the hard way." Harley glared at him with daring eyes and found herself unable to stop the smirk forming on her lips, "try me asshole."  
  
Eyes wide with excitement and hand on walkie talkie the alpha spoke with a laugh in his command, "this is alpha one, hit her and send some of my guys down, we're having ourselves a date night." Harley, who was still resting againsther cell felt a current burn through her system as the bars flared up andshocked her unconscious.   
  
"Wakey wakey hotness, it's chow time!". Harleys eyes snapped open, trying to focus on her surroundings, she was strapped to a chair with a gag placed neatly in her mouth. Her neck, shoulders, torso and legs were firmly in place with leather straps. She glanced towards her thigh where Griggs' hand squeezed lightly. She lunged for him as a growl escaped her lips.  
  
"OH a little feisty are we? That's ok, I like a girl with some fire," he squeezed her thigh again before continuing hisconversation, "now since you refused to eat we took it upon ourselves to make sure you get the nutrition you need so, you gotta choice tonight alright whadda we got here? Chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?".  
  
Harley drew her attention to the small metal table next to her, three containers were aligned side by side and labeled _F orcevite_: total meal replacement. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she watched some orderlies approach her with tubing. "This will only sting a little bit sweetheart," Griggs whispered as he took out his mobile to record Harleys discomfort.  
  
It was agony. She wanted to scream and trash against the restraints, she wanted Griggs dead at her feet and her Puddin' her side.. _._ _Your weakness is your downfall. T he second you show weakness it's game over. Your surrender becomes their power._ The Joker's voice echoed through Harleys head as she shut her eyes tight and tried to suppress her screams. She could feel the pressure of the Forcevite pulse up her nose, down her throat and finally searing into her stomach. She coughed and spluttered against the gag.  
  
"My job is to keep you alive until you die, do you understand that?", Griggs still had his phone camera rolling. The blonde gave him a sideways glance and sobbed. _I've done a lot of bad things but this guy is fucked up_.  Closing her eyes once more she did her best to withstand the pain until darkness took over.


End file.
